Threats, Schemes, and Kidnapping
by YashamonMaster
Summary: The Digidestined guys have secret admirers, but also current girlfriends. And these girls will do anything to get their men. You asked for it, you got it. This is the sequel to 'Cabin Fever'.
1. Introductions+The New Students Arrive

Threats, Schemes, and Kidnapping  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
Multi-Couple Story  
  
Y.M.: It's time again for….  
  
Tai: A story?  
  
Y.M.: Yes. But for cutting me off, you hurt. --Holds up remote and presses button--  
  
Tai: --falls to the ground, twitching--.  
  
Sora: Tai! Y.M., you'll pay!  
  
Y.M.: mommy.  
  
Sora chases Y.M. around the room.  
  
Y.M.: --While running--. I don't own Digimon, only the cheerleading squad! This takes place about 2 weeks after 'Cabin (and Love) Fever! You know the couples! Oh, I gave Nikki a new first name, but she still goes by Nikki! Enjoy!  
  
Sora: --While running--. You're going to die!  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter One: Introductions  
  
Sonya Tarbo looked across the soccer field at the object of her affection, Tai Kamiya. Unfortunately, Tai was already in love, with Sora Takenouchi. But Sonya didn't know that. She thought that Tai was still single, and that she could win him over with her charms.  
  
Now it's true that Sonya is the top cheerleader, and called one of the sexiest girls in school, but that wouldn't win over Tai. Tai is in love, and nothing can get in the way of that, but Sonya would try.  
  
Meanwhile, Jasmine Ronlee, another cheerleader, was screaming her lungs out at Matt Ishida's concert. She was sitting in the front row, hoping he'd notice her. She was on the cheerleading squad as well, but she got to take leave.  
  
Unknown to her, and just about everyone, Matt is in love with one Jenn Roget. But Jenn is in America, and the DD are the only Japanese people who know about her.  
  
In another place, Marci Teine, yet another cheerleader, was gazing at Izzy Izumi. The two of them were in a coffee shop, though Izzy was oblivious to her being there. He was waiting for Mimi Tachikawa. Many people knew that Izzy and Mimi were together, including Marci, but Marci was going to try to get Izzy, by any means necessary.  
  
Megan Kowl, another cheerleader, was glancing up from her homework at a photograph of Joe Kido. Joe, however, had just finished his medical exam and was writing an e-mail to Mari King, his girlfriend in America. Megan didn't know this, and she was going to have Joe, no matter what.  
  
Hannah Kardan was at a basketball game, watching T.K. Takashi. T.K. didn't know she was there, but he did notice Kari Kamiya, his girlfriend. Though many thought they were still 'just friends', some had found out because of one Davis Motomiya, but we'll get to him later. Hannah was on he same cheerleading-squad as Sonya, Jasmine, Marci, and Megan, not to mention a few others I'll talk about.  
  
Kaiya Inyo, yet another cheerleader, was cheering at a soccer match, one featuring Tai Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Davis Motomiya. She was there to see Davis, though his mind wasn't on her, but mainly the game, and Kelly Inoue, cousin of Yolei Inoue.  
  
Mia Inyo was also at the game, though her attention was focused on Ken. Who could blame her? Ken is one of the best soccer players in the city, is a genius, and is considered a 'hottie' by most of the girls at his school. But his heart belonged to Yolei Inoue.  
  
Last of the girls on the squad is Nina Shorawn. Nina is the youngest of the cheerleaders, and has a crush on Cody Hida. No one really knows why she likes Cody (Y.M.: Sorry, Cody and fans.), he's not one of the cutest guys, or one of the most athletic, but she likes him all the same. But Cody likes Nikita Swa, or Nikki for short, but she lives in America. No one knows about her, except the DD.  
  
Those are the people you need to know. Now one day, something happens. Jenn, Mari, Kelly and Nikki come to Japan for an foreign exchange student program. Tai and Sora/T.K. and Kari/Ken and Yolei announce that they are a couple. This causes a serious problem. The cheerleaders like the guys, and will do anything to get them. For seeable problem.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The New Students Arrive  
  
The computerized AOL voice awoke Matt Ishida with a 'You've Got Mail.'  
  
"Oh goody. It's probably another one of my 'number one fans' e-mailing me. I hope this one isn't NC-17." Matt shuddered remembering that e-mail. He would've been okay if it was one of his hot fans, but it was one of them that would make paint peel. "Let's see. Holy Shit! It's from Jenn!" He immediately opened it. "Let's see, 'Dear Mattie, I'm so psyched! I'm coming to Japan for a foreign exchange student program! And so are Mari, Kelly and Nikki! Tell the gang, and we'll see you two days before school starts! Love, Jenn!' Son of a Bitch! THIS ROCKS!" Matt started to dance around the room. "Man, I've got to tell the gang!" Matt almost ripped the phone from the jack, and dialed Joe's number.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Kido residence. If you're calling for Mr. Kido, he will most likely be in the office. If you're calling for Mrs. Kido, she will most likely be at her office. If you're calling for Jim Kido, he will most likely be with Dr. Kido. If you're calling for me, Joe, I'm probably having a test. But I'll be there soon, unless it's on microbiology. Uh oh, I've got to study. Leave a message. --Beep--."  
  
"Joe! Please be there! It's important! Jenn is coming! And Mari! Come on man…"  
  
"Matt? Did you say Mari's coming?"  
  
"I sure did, Joe."  
  
"THAT'S GREAT! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Joe, calm down. Now, call Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Ken, and Yolei. I'll call the rest. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Yes! Mari's coming!" Matt heard a click on the other end of the line.  
  
"This is going to be awesome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Airport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that her flight?"  
  
"No, Davis."  
  
"Is that her flight?"  
  
"No, Davis."  
  
"Is that her flight?"  
  
"SHUT UP DAVIS!"  
  
"I just can't wait to see Kelly, Tai."  
  
"I can't wait to see Jenn either but you don't see me asking if every single plane is her flight, now do you Davis?"  
  
"No, but…."  
  
A voice from the intercom spoke. "Flight 18 from Seattle, WA to Odaiba, Japan is now unloading."  
  
"That's Kelly's flight!" Davis jumped from the plastic chair and bolted for the gate.  
  
"Da…vis! Her…flight…is…the…other…way!"  
  
Davis skidded to a stop. "It is?"  
  
"Ye *pant* ye *pant* yes!"  
  
"Oh. Then that way I'll go!" Davis dashed off in the opposite direction, leaving a breathless T.K. in his wake.  
  
  
  
A 17-year-old girl stared through her rose tainted sunglasses at the bustling crowd, yet there was no sign of Davis. Kelly sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Kel?"  
  
"I can't see anybody, Jenn."  
  
"How can you not see someone here?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Mari."  
  
"I'm sure they'll get here, Kelly."  
  
"Yeah, Nikki. They probably will." Kelly ran a hand through her dusty blonde hair.  
  
"What *pant* is *pant* wrong *pant* beautiful?"  
  
Kelly turned to stare strait into Davis' soft brown eyes.  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
Davis grabbed his girlfriend around the waist, spun her in the air, and dipped her low. "I take it you're happy to see me?"  
  
"I'm guessing the same for you, Davie."  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
"Because it's cute, which suits you."  
  
"Okay, gag-level 9."  
  
"Shove it, Tai." Davis raised himself and Kelly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you, 'Davie'?"  
  
"I'm warning you, Tai."  
  
"I'm shaking in my goggles." The two holders of courage exchanged glares.  
  
"Now come on, guys, this is supposed to be a happy time. Right?"  
  
"You're right, Izzy. It's selfish of Davis to be fighting with me on this happy day."  
  
"It sure is…HEY! I'm not the one who should be apologizing, 'Tai-Bear'."  
  
"Don't you ever call me that!"  
  
"MATTIE!" Jenn pelted towards the boy of her affection, knocking Tai and Davis back in the process.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine Jenn, thanks for caring!" Tai said, annoyed at the girl.  
  
"Sorry." Jenn quickly uttered an apology before catapulting herself into Matt's arms. "I missed you, Mattie."  
  
"I missed you too, but I'm not choking you."  
  
"Sorry." Jenn let go, a little.  
  
"Is that you, Joe?"  
  
"I haven't changed that much, have I?"  
  
"No, I was just making sure."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"You out their Cody? I can't see you."  
  
"I'm behind Joe!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Cody. I didn't mean to get between you and your girlfriend."  
  
"Joe, drop dead."  
  
"Woah, sorry." Joe held out his hands in a defensive position.  
  
"Sorry, Joe. That could've been taken as an insult."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No prob. As Izzy said this is a time for happiness, not fighting amongst ourselves."  
  
"Why, Cody, zat was very mature." Nikki leaned over and kissed Cody on the cheek, causing him to blush heavily.  
  
"Are you blushing, Cody? Or is that a rash?" 


	2. Welcome

Chapter Three: Trouble Brewing  
  
*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Tai Kamiya stirred. He quickly looked out from the blanket to hit the 'alarm off' button. Then he saw the clock.  
  
"I'm late!"  
  
He catapulted from the dorm-room bed, into his closet, and dashed out with his work (and clothes on, sickos).  
  
He dashed down the halls, and skidded to a stop in front of his classroom.  
  
He slowly opened the door.  
  
"Over-slept again, didn't we, Mr. Kamiya. It's so nice of you to join us, though."  
  
Tai flushed a slight crimson and quickly slid into his seat next to Matt.  
  
"So, what happened this time?"  
  
"I just over-slept, man."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I got in late, I had allot of work to do last night."  
  
"Having a pleasant conversation, boys?" Professor Zarkash (don't ask) questioned.  
  
"Uh, sorry, professor."  
  
"Now, back on the subject of the ancient Egyptians. These were some of the greatest people in history. They invented math, the calendar, lengths of measurement, the Pyramids, good ways to preserve their dead, an excellent system of government, up until the Romans invaded. Nobody lasted long when the Romans appeared…." The door opened slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Zarkash looked up from the book he was reading from.  
  
"Um, I think we're supposed to be in this class." Two familiar people walked in. One was taller, had waist length black hair, and brown eyes, and the other had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes. Class, this is Mari King and Jenn Roget. They'll be joining this boring regiment. You two can take the chairs…in between Mr. Kido and Mr. Ishida over there."  
  
"I believe we've met." Jenn eyed Matt slightly seductively, which made him hot under the collar, so to speak.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's good, as long as you four don't chatter too much." 'Jeeze, you could cut the hormones with a knife.' He shrugged, and continued his lesson on the ancient Egyptians.  
  
Jenn slid in next to Matt, and Tai nudged Matt in the ribs.  
  
Matt said quietly, "go to hell," loud enough to be heard by Tai but not by anyone else.  
  
"Hi, Mattie," Jenn said quietly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Ms. Tasike's softmore class, Davis Motomiya was struggling to keep up with his lab partner, a nerdy fellow by the name of Sam Tsoku.  
  
"So, by adding *gibberish* to *gibberish*, it will become a highly unstable compound. But if we add *gibberish* to *gibberish*, a safe compound, *gibberish*, will be formed." That's what Davis heard.  
  
"Uh, sure." 'What the hell did he just say?' Davis thought.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Ms. Tasike called.  
  
"Um, I'm Kelly Inoue, and I think I'm supposed to come here."  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Inoue, come right in. I'll stick you with…" Ms. Tasike surveyed the groups. "Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Tsoku." She pointed to Davis and Sam.  
  
"Okay." Kelly sat down next to Davis.  
  
Davis, in an attempt to impress her with his knowledge (what knowledge?) mixed together two chemicals which names he couldn't pronounce. The mixture quickly blew up in his face, causing his face to become a smoky gray.  
  
"Whoops," he wheezed, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya!"  
  
  
  
Cody was staring at the board, scribbling down notes as quick as he could. He was in his fifth period Spanish class and he had a vocabulary test tomorrow on the forty (I have that many on my vocabulary tests) words on the board.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Mr. Ruko said.  
  
A familiar figure walked through the door. It was (guess who) Nikki.  
  
"I believe this ees my class. I'm Nikita Swa."  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Swa. Just copy down the words on the board and study them tonight."  
  
"All right."  
  
"You can sit…at Mr. Hida, Mr. Matsuke, and Ms. Nonasa's table." He pointed to a table with a girl with spiky red hair, a boy with massive brown hair that reminded her of Tai's, or possibly Davis', and Cody.  
  
"All right." She sat down.  
  
"Takasa Matsuke, madam," the boy with brown hair said.  
  
"I'm Riku Nonasa, Nikita," the girl with red hair said.  
  
"And I know you, Cody. You can all call me Nikki." 


	3. Before the Party

Chapter Four: Before The Party  
  
There was a quick knock on Tai, Matt, and Izzy's dorm-room door. Matt got to the door first.  
  
"Hello?" He looked out. No one was there. "Odd." Then he saw the note lying on the floor. He opened it.  
  
Dear People of this Dorm,  
  
You are cordially invited to a party being held by the famous Sheila Tarbo. Please invite a female companion to join you.  
  
Time: Tonight. 7:00-2:00  
  
Place: Building A-16  
  
Sincerely, Sheila Tarbo  
  
"Interesting. GUYS!" He heard a thud, and Tai swearing, "God dammit!"  
  
"What?" Tai said, looking cross and rubbing a bump on the back of his head.  
  
"We just got invited to a party."  
  
"Really?" Izzy looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Yeah. And it said to invite a female companion."  
  
"Interesting. I wonder how many girls will be lining up to be invited by you two?" Izzy said, rather sarcastically.  
  
"I'd guess about a hundred each," Matt smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get off-line and call Mimi." Izzy quickly typed something on his laptop and went in search of his phone (used only to call Mimi because e-mail is too risky).  
  
I'm going to go find Jenn. The way Izzy and Mimi talk, the party could be over before we get to use the phone."  
  
"You're probably right. I'll go find Sora too."  
  
"I need to find Jenn's room. You need the student directory?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd help."  
  
The two walked off to the main building while Izzy and Mimi chatted away.  
  
  
  
"Let's see…Rogain, Rogers, Roge, ah ha! Roget, Jenn. Building A-16," Matt said triumphantly.  
  
"What a coincidence, that's Sora's building." Tai walked over. "But I found something unfortunate. That's also Sonya's building." Tai shuddered.  
  
"And Jasmine's." Matt sighed.  
  
You see, Tai and Matt, since starting collage, have known about the whole crush thing.  
  
Tai actually did go out once with Sonya once…and was broke for a month. Matt had similar results while on a date with Jasmine.  
  
"Oh well. It'll be worth it. Besides, we don't have much time to invite them."  
  
"Right, bud. I guess blondes aren't entire air-heads."  
  
"I seriously resent that."  
  
"Well, that's your problem." Tai started to run.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Matt chased after him.  
  
  
  
Tai rapped on the door quickly.  
  
Sora poked her head out. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sora. I was just wondering if you might want to come to the party with me?"  
  
"Sure! I was kind of hoping you'd ask. And have you seen Matt anywhere?"  
  
"Sure, he's right here." Tai pulled Matt over.  
  
"Thanks." Sora closed the door quickly.  
  
It soon opened again as Jenn stuck her head out. "Hi, Mattie."  
  
Matt swallowed hard. "I was kind of wondering if you might possibly want to go to the party with me?"  
  
Jenn stood for a moment and then said, "I'll think about it." She closed the door. She quickly re-opened the door. "I thought about it, and I'd be happy to go with you."  
  
Matt smiled, then fell backwards, out cold. "Wow! I didn't know I had that effect on people."  
  
"Well, see you girls tonight at 7:00 sharp!" Tai yelled.  
  
"See you, Tai!"  
  
Meanwhile, from the sidelines, someone was watching. And they weren't happy…. 


End file.
